


胜利在望

by xxxmxxx



Series: 缸中记 [3]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 有他人x莉，泥雷ooc，第一人称缸
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: 缸中记 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	胜利在望

利亚姆朝我抬起头，我看见他的眼睛。我从来没有夸过他的眼睛，因为它们像一团被冻在冰块里的火，而他的眉毛像荒原上的草一样杂乱无章。我时常会怀疑要是盯着他的眼睛看久了，那冰块会不会就此化掉，火从他的眼睛烧到眉毛，直到整个人都烧成一团。我没打算死，更别说是被烧死，也没有跟他同归于尽的念头，尽管他年轻、漂亮，是我的亲爱的妹妹，世俗意义上不可能与我相亲相爱。第十三盏路灯的灯光永远像圣经故事里一样模糊不清，让我不禁怀疑起自己的无神信仰，而他恰好站在第十三盏灯昏暗浑浊的灯光下，那种光线披在他身上，像在身上黏着死了四天烂成一团的蛞蝓。他置身其中狼狈得令人作呕，但仍然朝我仰着头一言不发。他的脸上永远是那种他妈的挑衅的神情，好像我这辈子从他那里得到的好脸色都是该死的神圣施舍，因为我让他开心了，好像我是个弄臣，是个逗他笑话的小丑，而他是永远高高在上的，头被砍了都朝着天，是我们高傲的、叛逆的、永不屈服的主唱，但现在他才是那个婊子。穿着一侧裙摆被撕掉的裙子，戴着凌乱的劣质金色假发，浓厚的眼影、火红的嘴唇，长睫毛在光线下变出毛茸茸的投影，眨眼时的虚影几乎挡掉他半张脸。他的脸像个调色盘，眼睛像玻璃一样冷酷无情，蹭花的口红蔓延开来，让他的嘴唇红得像快烂掉，也可能是因为他的嘴唇肿了。我问他收了多少钱，他说没收钱，说话时含糊不清，仍然反复嚼着一块不知道什么时候放进去的口香糖。他大声说他还不打算回去，因为他超他妈的开心，他喜欢被别的人当成女人操，并且声称那些人随便是谁，反正不会是我。

我几乎冷笑出声，但或许咬牙的声音更响亮些。他身上那种浓烈的香水的味道里掺着烟味，我知道他抽烟，但确信这那并非熟悉的烟草味。这至少说明两件事，两种形式的叛逆——或者背叛，我不知道我是因为什么更恨他。他抄着手靠在路灯上，好像跟那冰冷的铁玩意儿长在一起了似的，鉴于他是个冷酷的婊子，我几乎快要相信这个现代都市神话。他对着我说些傲慢的话，甚至还在嚼口香糖，但我们都很清楚他不是列侬，因此我有理由相信他这样做只是为了激怒我，他在这件事情上天赋异禀，而我差点就让他成功了。这是不可能的，我没理由在深夜的街道上对着他大喊大叫，以便让随便什么小报在第二天的头条上刊出我是个嫖客或他是个异装癖，尽管我的情绪的确已经处在爆发边缘。根本没门。他嚼口香糖发出的吧唧声在深夜寂静的街道上颇有些刺耳，但那种泛酸的留兰香薄荷的味道仿佛在提醒着我看他的眼睛，并且从他不断重复的挑衅中发现一些不同寻常的东西。利亚姆是个天真的蠢货，我很早就明白了这一点，并且突然之间我明白了很多东西， 比如他什么时候是在装作生气，什么时候想哭，他是个情感泛滥的贱人、多愁善感的混蛋，不管是不是喝醉了酒，眼下他的虚张声势像是第一次让我醒悟过来。他跟一些不知道是谁打了个赌，起先是因为好玩，直到他真的被弄成了女孩，然后他被几个人操了。两个人。或许就是那群和他打赌的人，但他们上他的时候甚至没人给他灌酒。这解释了他的浓妆、假发和狼狈，但并不能削减我的怒气，甚至在我快烧化的头盖骨上浇了汽油，生怕我烧不起来似的。他很漂亮，我一直知道这点，他是我年轻的妹妹，他应该听话，至少应该相信他的哥哥胜过外人。他很漂亮，太漂亮了，眼睛像两块透明的蓝色石头，他应该充满警惕的，至少学会防备他哥哥之外的人。现在他狼狈不堪站在路灯下，好像那种醉醺醺的光线能够把他变得比刚出生还要纯洁，又或者醉鬼一样的光线至少能让他变得醉醺醺的不要去想刚刚发生过的事，但我的妹妹让我欲望顿生。他刚被上过，新鲜得近乎脆弱，眼神茫然但嘴唇肿胀，像色情杂志上强作无辜的裸体美人。

我突然掉头往回走，他吓了一跳，说了一半的话自动没了下半截，象征性地挣扎几下便任我摆布。我从头到尾没有转过头看他，可能错过了他难得安静的美丽神情——像什么小说里写的，错过一阵冬天的风，但现在是夏天。最后我带他去了酒店，不管是否会被当做第二天的头条。我让他洗掉脸上的东西但没让他脱掉裙子，操他像操一个女人。进入很容易，提醒着我他刚刚被别的男人干过。他用后背朝着我，我仍然能看到他绯红的脖颈，顺便将他的头按进枕头里，这样他的叫骂就会被被抽骨剔筋，变成一团湿软又模糊的呻吟。我不在乎他会不会因此窒息直到我在他体内留下崭新的标记，我的标记。我们相通的血脉融汇成一个巨大的滚烫的烙印，在每一次高潮来临的时候留下血淋淋的隐痛。他第二天有点发烧，因为我当然没帮他做清理。他的眼睛烧得雾蒙蒙的，所以那里没有什么封着火焰的冰块，只是我妹妹的眼睛。我急于带他离开，理所当然留下一堆烂摊子——反正所有人都知道摇滚明星不会留下完好的房间。


End file.
